I Know
by DyingEmber
Summary: Oh, Re! I cannot believe i wrote this...It is kinda twisted. Very dark...R&R PLEAZ!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do I own YuGiOh? Sadly no. So DO NOT sue me!!  
  
I Know  
  
The case was unsolved. My partner and I had been working on it for almost a year now. The victim was a twenty-two year old male. I'll never forget when I first saw the corpse, lying face-up in a roadside ditch. Milky eyes opened to the morning sky, blinded forever. His mouth hung partially open, forever silenced. Oh god those eyes though! They seemed to pierce my soul, to follow me accusingly. Rigor mortis was fully developed, pinning the time of death anywhere from twelve to twenty-four hours ago. He was lying in a crimson river, blood mixing with the muddy water contained from the other night's downpour. His light hair was fanned out beneath him, stained a dark maroon color. Soft skin marred by purplish bruises and jagged, lightning streaks of red. He was one of my best friends. My partner, and life long friend, had cried inconsolably all night after we found the body. He was so innocent, even as an adult. He seemed untainted by life, untouchable by drugs and pain. That was his flaw. The murderer had killed him in a rage; jealous of the innocence he had managed to keep intact. I know. I was there. I know who killed my best friend. I watched him being murdered, saw him draw his last shaking breath. The memories and guilt is unbearable. I know what his last words on this earth were. 'I forgive you...' How dare he!?!? He can still forgive everyone, even his own executioner. I see his wide innocent eyes every time I close my eyes. His bruised and broken face haunts my dreams. But still I hold my silence. I alone know the identity of the assassin. I alone know exactly how he was killed. But still I keep my secret. You must be wondering what kind of a friend I am to be able to protect the killer of my best friend. In time you will see. The truth is a lead weight, pulling me deeper and deeper down, into insanity. Into the depths of hell. But still I do not utter the name. The detectives run in useless circles, seeking the answers that I alone hold. But I will never tell. And they will never know. Not even my friends will know. They would not understand. So I keep my secrets. I will hold my silence. But just between you and me:  
I killed Ryou Bakura  
~~~*~~~  
Bakura couldn't believe it. His precious light had been taken from him, and by his best friend, too. But there it was in black and white. He slammed the journal back down. He jumped the stairs two at a time, and barreled through the front door. The door banged open and shut, caught in the hungry jaws of the beast. Rain poured down, drenching him instantly. Someone's soul was going to writhe for this. His hikari would be revenged.  
  
'Yugi Mutou, I'm coming for you.' 


	2. Searching

I Know Chapter Two:  
  
"Ryou!" The shout breaks through the still cemetery, shattering the silence. A cloaked figure was hunched over before a white marble gravestone, on hands and knees. Tears streamed from dark violet eyes, creating twin crystalline gems that splashed upon the grass. He thought about his innocent friend, now buried within the cold, hard ground. He pictured worms tickling Ryou, maggots and bugs crawling out of his mouth and empty eye sockets. Decay had already taken a hold of Ryou in Malik's mind, slowly maiming the hikari beyond recognition.  
  
"Why did it have to be you of all people!?" He questioned the emptiness, not really expecting an answer. "Why not take me instead?" His cries subsided into helpless sobs and he collapsed to the earth, digging his nails into the dirt. He jumped in surprise when he actually received an answer.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm glad it wasn't you that was killed." He looked up to see Marik standing a few steps behind him, wrapped in his purple cloak. Were his eyes playing tricks on him, or was the dark yami actually crying? Sure enough, a few solitary drops leaked out from slightly reddened eyes.  
  
"But why Ryou?" He sobbed, his voice cracking.  
  
"None of us know the answer to that question, habibi." Marik looked over him, reading the inscription on the headstone. The carved words proclaimed: 'In loving memory of our dear Ryou Bakura, stolen from our loving embrace. May he rest in peace. 1981-2003' The words resided in the warm embrace of a white-winged angel, bearing a resemblance to Ryou, who was seemingly watching over the burial site. "Bakura seems very upset. He is out for blood right now," he said, still staring at the headstone.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I just saw him stalking down the street. He was radiating shadow magic and looked like anything would set him off. I steered clear."  
  
"Marik! You just let him go?!" At his yami's nod Malik continued. "He is probably going to kill everyone in site until he finds the killer! Come on!" Malik jumped up, tears still flowing freely, and grabbed the unresisting dark. He dragged him out of the cemetery and headed in the direction Marik said Bakura was going.  
~~~*~~~  
Crimson stained his sight. All he saw was more ways in which to make Yugi suffer, and die a slow tortured death. Strangulation, stabbing, beating, throwing him out the window. His mind ticked of the ideas, none seeming to sate his desire for vengeance. The familiar building loomed in the distance: Kame Game Shop. As he neared the building, he saw the closed sign fluttering in the whirring winds.  
  
A deadly smirk stole over his face, his now violet eyes gleaming demonically. 'Here I am Mutou. Are you going to kill me like you killed Ryou?' Bakura snickered, and soon doubled over, laughing maniacally. Without Ryou around there was no one to keep him from slowly going insane. Left to his own dark thoughts and plots for revenge, the pale tomb robber had finally snapped.  
  
He released some shadow energy, blowing the wooden door off it's hinges. Smoke billowed up, but soon dispersed to reveal a stunned Yami, kneeling before a display case. A giant Blue Eyes White Dragon reared up, its white lightning attack colliding in midair with that of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Below them was the announcement for a tournament being held in a few weeks.  
  
"Bakura? What are you doing here?" Yami seemed genuinely startled by his fellow yami's sudden, and somewhat odd, appearance.  
  
"Where is he?" Bakura's voice was dangerously low, edged with pure hatred. "I said where is he, Pharaoh!?!?" That brought last shout brought the Game King out of his stupor, and he jumped to his feet.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, Bakura! Now calm down and tell me what the hell is going on!" At that moment Marik and Malik, who had been trailing behind the albino, finally caught up and burst through the door, making its bells ring loudly. Bakura barely had time to turn around before they were both on top of him, pushing him to the ground and pinning him. "What in Re's name is going on?!" A now thoroughly confused Yami demanded,  
  
Marik looked up from where he had been struggling to hold the enraged thief down. "Bakura has finally lost it." His voice sounded as though this should be obvious. "He is hunting down Ryou's murderer. I think he found out who it is, judging by the way he was out in that storm trying to kill everyone in sight." He paused, looking around the store suspiciously. "I just want to know why he came here of all places?"  
  
Yami just shrugged, his mind reeling. 'Why DID he come here? Is it because the killer hangs out here? Could it be one of our friends?' His mind numbed as one one of the possibilities struck him head on. 'Could it be.Yugi?' "NO!" he yelled out loud, earning a confused stare from the two Egyptian boys. They didn't have time to ask though, for they had to subdue a particularly violent escape attempt from their captive.  
  
"Would you. mind. giving us a hand.here?" Malik gasped out at Yami. Yami nodded dumbly, quickly stepping over and lending his strength to prevent the tomb robber's escape.  
~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi paced back and forth across his room. He had been listening at the top of the stairs, and had sought refuge in his room, lest Bakura free himself anytime soon. 'Why would he think I killed Ryou? He was my best friend!' [Because you did kill Ryou.] The taunting voice drifted from the dark recesses of his mind.  
  
'NO!! It wasn't me!'  
  
[Deny it all you like, little one. But in the end you know it to be true.] Insane cackling erupted throughout his head. Yugi had been hearing this voice more frequently as of late. It had started talking to him a couple of weeks before Ryou's.death.and refused to be banished. No matter how hard he tried to get rid of it, it only grew stronger, crushing the his weakening mind beneath it's iron will. He could not fight it. He tried, but now the only thing left was to submit to the unknown entity.  
  
Yugi moved over to his window, throwing a bundle out into the rain, before he followed. He almost lost his footing and plunged to the hard, unforgiving cement, two stories below. Eventually his feet hit solid ground, and he retrieved his bundle and ran, the darkness soon swallowing him.  
  
Habibi-love in Arabian  
  
Do not even ask me? I have absolutely NO clue were that came from. Heheh.Yugi is not alone. 


	3. Lost But Found

Disclaimer- Must I really say? We all know full well that I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters.  
  
I Know  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
A small shape flitted from shadow to shadow. So far he had managed to stay one step ahead of his pursuers, sometimes narrowly missing capture. But that was not who he was running from. He was trying to escape the one thing that he could not ever find haven from, for no matter how far he ran or where he sought refuge, he could not hide from himself.  
  
He darted from shelter to shelter, sometimes running into busy stores just to stay out of sight. He had been running for almost a week and a half. The hunters had not given up yet. They hunted him like the hounds of hell seeking the purest of souls, relentlessly wearing their prey down till it could evade them no longer. Why were they blaming him? He still didn't know how they could think it was him that had killed Ryou. If he had committed the crime, wouldn't he at least remember doing it?  
  
They had cornered him a few hours earlier at a bus stop, effectively cutting off his only route of escape. He had no choice but to flee into the busy, overcrowded streets of Domino City. He was now on the outskirts of town and was faced with a foreboding forest, rising up before him. He ran towards them, entering the still, quiet woods. Tall trees rose up on either side of him like sentinels, guarding the peaceful haven the forest provided. He stumbled over gnarled roots and pebbles littering the ground. The branches snagged at his clothing and hair, like fingers trying to grasp at him and hold him back. He heard someone else enter the forest behind him, and there was the sound of a small landslide as the hunter almost fell, sending a waterfall of rocks down towards him.  
  
"Yugi! Stop!" He knew that voice. He had heard it every day of his life, and had longed to hear it again. But not like this. So the others had managed to turn Yami against him too? His foot caught on a hidden root and pitched him forward. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead warm arms wrapped around his tiny waist, preventing him from falling, but also preventing his escape. "Let me go!"  
  
"No. Listen to me first." Yugi struggled fiercely, twisting and turning, but Yami's hold would not loosen. After Yugi's attempts to get free died down, Yami loosened his hold ever so slightly, though not enough for his captive to break free. "Are you going to calm down and listen to me now?" He asked softly.  
  
"No!" Yami was forced to tighten his hold to stop one of Yugi's particularly violent escape attempts. Eventually his struggles faltered, and Yami took that opening to force Yugi to the ground. He pinned his light's hands above his head and trapped Yugi's legs with his own.  
  
"Aibou listen to me." When Yugi stopped trying to throw Yami off of him, the former pharaoh continued. "Hikari, why did you run?"  
  
"I had to get away. He was eating away at me. I just couldn't stay. Especially if it meant I was a danger to all my friends." Yugi shook with silent tears.  
  
"Who? Bakura?"  
  
"N-no. The voice in-inside of me. He tells m-me things I don't w-want to believe. He says I'm w-worthless to ev-everyo-one. He tells m-me to do th- things. I-I have t-tried to get r-rid of him, but n-nothing works," Yugi cried, starting to sob loudly now.  
  
Yami remained silent, but got off of the smaller teen and cradled him in his arms, trying to comfort him. Was Yugi hearing things? Was he going crazy? Or was there really someone else within his head besides just Yami? Yugi trembled and shook as he cried. He buried his face in Yami's shoulder; seeking the comfort that only Yami could give him.  
  
Yugi sobs slowly began to subside, and he raised his tear-streaked face to look at his darker half. He drew in a long shuddering breath before saying, "You don't believe me, do you? You think I've gone insane. Even I think I've gone nuts, but help me. Onegai?"  
  
"Of course, chiisai tenshi. I couldn't not help you. You're my Hikari, its what I do." Yami stiffened as he heard Bakura, Malik, and Marik calling to him. Yugi began to quake, terrified that Bakura would hurt or even kill him.  
  
"Y-yami?" He pleaded. Yami quickly got to his feet. He set Yugi on his feet.  
  
"I'm trusting you to stay here while I go talk to them." He turned and disappeared into the underbrush without waiting for an answer. Several minutes later there was the sound of something shoving through the foliage. Yugi ducked behind a tree as Bakura stormed into the clearing.  
  
"Where is he?" The tomb robber roared. Yami, Malik, and Marik followed. Yami scanned the clearing, his face falling when he didn't see Yugi there.  
  
(Yami? I'm still here. I'm.just hiding.)  
  
(Thank you, Aibou. I knew you wouldn't betray me.) Yami visibly brightened and he allowed a small smile to take over his features. He turned and beckoned to the two psychotic members of the four. He led them aside, whispering to them while Bakura continued trying to find Yugi.  
  
"Come out pharaoh's light! I know your hear." He circled the clearing, peering into the surrounding brush. Yugi had to duck down to avoid discovery. "You cannot hide forever, you murderer!" While Yugi was ducked down, he didn't see Malik slip away silently. He also didn't hear him coming up behind him. The next thing Yugi knew, a hand had clamped down over his mouth, stifling any noise Yugi would have made otherwise.  
  
"Shhh. It's me, Malik. Come on and follow me. Yami told us what you said." With that he let his hand drop away from the smaller hikari's mouth. Yugi stood up and turned to face Malik.  
  
"I didn't-" But he was cut off by a gesture from Malik. The Egyptian then motioned for him to follow him, which he did without question. Malik led him around Bakura, who had moved further into the surrounding woods. Yugi and Malik walked over to where Marik and Yami were waiting.  
  
Unfortunately, Bakura spotted Yugi and leapt at him, drawing a dagger from his side. He tackled Yugi, pressing the dagger into his throat. A thin trickle of blood seeped out from the pressure of the dagger. "You die now Yugi."  
  
Bakura is gonna kill Yugi? Well I don't know, I'm just the author.we have no power nowadays. Well R&R or you'll never find out what happens. Onegai? I wanna know too. 


End file.
